Vanity (Christina Aguilera song)
"Vanity" is a song by American recording artist Christina Aguilera, from her sixth studio album Bionic (2010). The song was written by Aguilera, Claude Kelly and Ester Dean, while production was handled by Dean. It is a dance-pop song, with elements of electropop. Lyrically, it is about loving one's self-image, beauty, and being vain. The song received favorable reviews from music critics; many critics praised the tongue-in-cheek lyrics, Aguilera's vocals in the end of the song and named it a "concise and raunchy dance song". The song charted at number 58 on the Gaon International Download Chart. Background One of the co-writers of the song Claude Kelly talked about the album, saying: "Christina has an album that’s going to slap people in the face. The music still has her signature, big note vocals and emotions, but the sound is definitely more aggressive, more futuristic than the last album." During an interview with Kimbel Bouwman for HitQuarters, Kelly revealed: "I can say that the sound of the album on a whole is very futuristic and very fun. The records I did for her are all up-tempo and fun, they’re party anthems but at the same time have underlying messages. It’s all very edgy stuff." On May 13, 2010, the songwriter Ester Dean revealed through her Twitter that she had produced her first song, revealing that it was "Vanity". Composition "Vanity" was written by Aguilera, Claude Kelly and co-written and produced by Ester Dean. It is a dance-pop song, with elements of electropop. The song positions her as a harmless, mirror-kissing vamp. In the beginning, she talks: "I'm not cocky, I just loooove myself, bitch!". "Every day I see myself/I love me even more," sings Aguilera. It features tongue-in-cheek lyricism. "Mirror mirror, on the wall, Who’s the flyest bitch of them all?, Never mind, I am," Aguilera taunts off the top of the track. In the middle, she interrupts the proceedings to hum "Here Comes the Bride," then snarls, "Now, I take myself to be my Lawfully. Wedded. Bee-itch!". Towards the song’s final line, Aguilera asks: "Let us not forget, who owns the throne?" which is followed by her son, who replies "You do, mommy." Music Video Lyrics I'm not cocky I just love myself Bitch! Mirror mirror on the wall Who's the flyest bitch of them all? Never mind, I am That bitch is so fucking pretty Yeah I am If I were her I would kiss me (hey!) Mirror mirror on the wall Hit up prince charming Tell him give me a call Never mind, screw him Cause I found somebody better Never mind, screw him I'll make myself so much wetter (wetter, wetter, wetter) Every day I see myself I love me even more (it's me I adore) Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure (ma chere amore!) V is for vanity, every time I look at me I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on, yeah V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on (get into it) Mirror mirror on the wall Who's the sexiest of them all Never mind, I am I am (oh she's so hot and sexy) (Ha!) Yeah I am, that's right No-no-no wonder she's cocky Mirror mirror on the wall They call me stuck up, but I'm not at all Never mind, I am (I am) It's not my fault I'm the shit Yeah I am And I'm a bad ass bitch (hey!) Every day I see myself I love me even more (it's me I adore) Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure (are you ready for me?) V is for vanity, every time I look at me I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on, yeah V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on (get into it) No regrets Get into it No apologies Bam bam ba bam Bam bam ba bam And now I take myself to be my lawfully wedded bitch All the girls say Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what All the boys say Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what All the girls say Yeah we're vain, so what, so what Everybody say Yeah we're vain, so what AND WHAT (whoo!) V is for vanity (yeah), every time I look at me I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on, yeah V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on (get into it) If the shoe fits, wear it bitch If the shoe fits, wear it bitch If the shoe fits, wear it bitch Read my lips (muah!) I'm a vain bitch (hey!) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Can't love no one else Love yourself And if they don't like it Tell 'em Get in line And kiss your ass bitch (muah!) Love you baby (au revoir) That's right Let's go out like this Mirror mirror on the wall Who's the flyest of them all It's me, bow down get on your knees Where's my queens? Who reigns supreme? Let me hear you scream Whooo! And the legacy lives on Going strong Let us not forget Who owns the throne? Max: You do mommy! Image Gallery 5169.jpg Christina_Aguilera_Vanity_by_jardc87.jpg Christina Aguilera - Bionic.jpg Category:Bionic Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Christina Aguilera songs